Nothing but Death
by SnowGeese
Summary: Axel fears nothing, not even death. Trapped in a world of cruelty and despair Riku is suddenly thrust into his life. Can the two teens escape? Or will the darkness swallow them, forever...? Rated M for mature language and later chapter content.
1. In The Blue

_Where am I? _

_Why does it feel like I'm falling?_

_Hello? _

_Is anybody there? _

_Where am I?_

_Hello?_

_

* * *

_

It's dark. And quiet, but for the gentle sounds of an ocean far away. I like this place. There's no pain. Only miles of dark, cold ocean, set beside a gray beach, accented by a gray sky. Quiet, peaceful quiet. Nothing can hurt me hear. Not even _him_. I feel cool sand beneath my toes, and a gentle breeze against my parched lips. With quiet feet I stride to the waters edge, and kneel there. I try to see my reflection in the waters surface, and find that I cannot. I want to drink the water, to soothe the burning in my throat, but the water is salty and tastes sour, like vomit, in my mouth.

As I kneel there, a bright light begins to fill the horizon, I peer into it's depths, but cannot see anything for it's brilliance. I squint, this thing makes me fearful, but it's too late. The light creeps toward me and I turn to run, but it swallows me up.

The beach shatters and I'm falling again, falling, falling, falling. I fall into blackness, and then into red, into pain. Into a world of hurt where the pain wracks my body and I scream. Scream, scream, scream, until my throat turns raw and burns. Something hard strikes my face, and I fall back again, into the black, into the blue.

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice barks. The voice is disdainful and sneering. It grates against my ears and I struggle to open my eyes, to move my body. A young man stands above me, he has red hair, like me, and he stands with an expression on his face that obviously hates weakness of any kind. I want to prove to him that I'm not weak, but it's hard when all I can feel is pain.

"Come on," he says. I try to sit up and find that I can't. "Come on!" he urges. The young man grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "We've got to move!" He gives my hand a hard tug and I nearly scream from the pain that rips through my body. He yanks me along behind him, and we're moving so fast that I can't keep track of where we're going.

Not that I'd be even able to tell you where I've just come from. Because I don't know. That room, and that awful place are all I remember. That beach, then the pain, that horrible sensation of weakness, the blackness. I remember nothing before that. Nothing at all.

Suddenly, we stop.

"It's all right now," he says.

"What's all right now?" I ask, trying to take note of my surroundings. We're in a dimly lit room, small, with a bed. Clothes are strewn all over the floor and there is no window.

The man shakes his head. "Well, your safe for now. If I'd left you there, then he would have come back and done... well... he would have come back."

"Won't he be angry?" I ask, even though I don't really care.

"It won't matter, I don't think. Out of sight, out of mind, I suppose."

"Where am I?"

"That's not important right now."

"Why do you look like me?"

"That's not important either.... do you remember anything... anything beyond...?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

The man sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Well... maybe that's not really all that important yet..."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I'd come to the conclusion that this was a very strange man.

"Why do I keep saying what?"

"That something's not important... right now... or yet?"

"Because it's not alright?" His voices raises a little, and I cringe in fear. "Man oh man..." he mutters. "Jeez... how old are you?"

"Um... ten... I think."

He groans and falls back on the bed. I wait a minute, hoping he'll talk again. I don't like this silence, it's awkward and thick, I think.

"What's your name?" The question startles me. For a minute I think I can't remember, but then....

"Axel..._ he_ called me Axel."

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

"Bring that one over here..."

"What...?"

"Hey, you watch...?"

"Look out!"

"Why... you!"

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Give that to..."

"So'd you hear about..?"

The silver haired teen scanned his radio one last time, before snarling and throwing it on the ground. Useless thing, he needed information, and the usual buzz of the city, was not information._ Pointless waste of time..._ Riku thought. _They keep sending me on these wild goose chases, and then wonder why I get nothing done.... what do they mean... local crime syndicate... illegal trafficking of human goods... what the hell... you'd think there'd be **something** on it **somewhere**!_

He stopped his inner monologue for a moment. _Unless...._ Riku shook his head. _Shouldn't think those things... get yourself killed thinking things like that... stupid... stupid. Just do as your told... better for everyone that way...._

Standing up from his position on a park bench, Riku started back to his apartment. _Pointless work... call back to headquarters... see about this damn mission..._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Axel! Axel! _Axel!_"

The red around just in time to narrowly avoid being smacked into by what appeared to be a speeding, rolling, tumbling, mass of brown hair, and brightly colored clothes.

"Jeez! I've been calling your name for like... half a block! What gives?" the teen asked, panting.

"Nuthin'..." Axel kicked at the pavement with his shoe.

"Wha... what the hell?"

Axel groaned, "Isn't clear that I don't want to talk Demyx?"

"Well... yeah but..." Demyx realized Axel was walking away and scrambled to keep up. Together, they crossed the busy avenue and headed into a small market square. "So... seriously, Axel. What the hell? Oh..." Demyx stopped walking and stood on the sidewalk, staring after his red headed companion. "It's cause of your brother isn't it? Huh... didn't know you had a soft side to ya'."

Axel paused mid stride and turned around. "And I can't believe you just said that. I have my reasons for wanting to be alone, and yeah, he might be one of em'. But, you know what!? Wherever the hell he is, it can't be much worse than where he's comin' from... can it!?"

Demyx froze. He knew he'd tread into dangerous territory. "Umm... well... I mean.... Reno... he... well... we don't know... do we?" he said slowly. "We... just don't know."

"No... we don't effing know..." Axel muttered.

"So... uh... Ax... maybe there's some way... I could cheer you up?"

"Maybe find a way to remove the tracking device in my thigh... that might be helpful.. huh?"

"Sorry," Demyx, sort of half grinned. "No can do... but, maybe I can treat you to ice cream?" his eye's were hopeful.

"Yeah sure... whatever... I guess." The two teens started off down the road together.

"Hey Dem?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have any money... do you?"

"Nope."

* * *

_Jesus Christ! Two missing persons cases in the last three days! What the hell is this world coming to?_

Cloud Strife pushed away from his desk with a deep sigh. _This week is just getting worse and worse_.

"Well, you look more than just a little stressed," a voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah, well. Being police chief isn't exactly a picnic, you know?"

"Ooh, sarcasm. That really hurts." The raven haired man pushed off from the door frame and strode over to Cloud's desk. "Do you ever bother to organize this place?"

_It's true that the office is a bit of a mess... but, who could blame me!? _Cloud thought, taking stock of the multitude of papers that had been strewn about the small space.

"Who let you in here anyway, Zack?"

Zack just grinned. "Maybe I killed someone at the door and had to fight my way through."

"Be serious for once maybe?"

"Not gonna happen, besides," Zack leaned over so his lips were even with Cloud's ear. "You're cute when you get all stressed out like this."

Cloud shoved Zack away quickly, trying to cover his obvious blush.

"Zack! I work here... practice discretion or something! Don't you have anything better to do anyway!?"

"See, adorable," Zack declared, a self satisfied grin on his face.

"Um, Mr. Strife, if you'll excuse my interrupting, we've got new information on the missing Sinclair report."

"Thanks," Cloud muttered, shooting a glare in Zack's blond haired man followed the employee out to the main room where several people were typing almost was motioned to the side where a document was passed into his hand. Cloud scanned it quickly.

"Seems he's been involved in some local crime networks for a while, drug dealing and such. His brother filed the report, though at the time he wouldn't tell anyone who he was at first. It seems that there's really no other information on the two of them. It's all rather mysterious. They have no family, no contacts, no cell numbers, nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Shit," Cloud swore, running his fingers through his hair. "Shit," he swore again.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, peering over Cloud's shoulder. For once the blond was too stressed to oppose to a non-criminal justice civilian looking at private documents.

"Do you know how difficult it is to have a clean record like that? No information. Nothing. Not a trace that that man even exists other than a last name, a brother, apparently, and a missing persons report."

"So. This man was involved in some deep shit." It was not a question, but a statement. The thing that everyone there was thinking, but no one dared to say out loud. The two Men's face's paled.

" Jesus Christ, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

To say that he was angry, was an understatement. To say that he was furious, didn't even come close. His assistants cowered behind him, shivering in his wake. He had been previously an unknown, safe, he'd felt. Safe from the police, undetectable. Now this? A missing persons report. The insolent teen would pay for this violation of freedom. Of trust. Because there was an amount of trust involved. An unspoken contract, do as you're told, when you're told and you won't get hurt. And you won't die.

There were certain things that you just didn't do. This was one of them. _Little does he know how,** detrimental**, how, **dangerous**, this will prove for him, _he couldn't help but think. The though pleased him. _Maybe I'll play with Saix,_ he thought on a whim. _Yes, that's a good idea. I have to stay calm, can't let little things like that throw me off track. He **will** be punished. I will have to cover his tracks, shouldn't be too difficult. Yes,_ he though again. _It will all be taken care of._

_

* * *

_

**Hi! Some may have known me as Bleueyedgrrl... maybe? Probably not.. Well anyway, that's who I was before, but I'm starting fresh. With this. Sorry it doesn't make much sense, it's supposed to be that way! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try and post the second one quickly, you know I love reviews! ;D**

**Constructive criticism is much appreciated. I'm currently going for a style that doesn't reveal very much. I'm trying to but some description of feelings and the like in, but, also with realistic dialogue... I think I did a good job with that... but maybe I didn't... anyway. Thankies for reading!**

**~SnowGeese  
**


	2. In the Gathering Storm

Riku's footsteps echoed off the walls of the lonely alleyway. The brickwork on the sides of the buildings was cracked and the windows on street level had bars over them. Curtains were drawn tight on the other side and there was no sound but for that of his own footfalls. The silver teens mind was buzzing with the words of what his Superior's had told him. His real mission, besides the one he had promised himself since he'd been thirteen. When his best friend disappeared.

His head pounded with the thought that in a few more steps he'd draw this five year chase to a close. The person he'd been pursuing was only just beyond the next bend, he could hear the crackling of the device in his ear telling him so. Riku had to concentrate hard to keep his breath slow and steady, a difficult thing to do with the way his adrenaline was rising. His feet drew him to the corner, where he paused for a second. Riku gulped in a deep breath, and then lunged.

Instantly he felt himself collide with the warmth of another body. The figure grunted as the two of them hit the pavement, instantly Riku's gun was out and pointed at the others forehead.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" the other teen said, hurriedly putting his hands above his head.

Riku's eyes quickly scanned the other man. Red hair, spiked, green eyes, two triangle tattoos below his eyes. This was the one he'd been looking for.

"Are you or are you not Axel Sinclair?"Riku's eyes glowed with a cold menace.

"Yeah, that's me? What the hell do you want!" Axel's eyes darted back and forth between the wall of the alley and the barrel of the gun between his eyes.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to ask a question like that. Are you or are you not a member of Organization XIII?"

Axel instantly cringed. For Riku, that was enough.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are and how you know about that, but saying shit like that, well, that can get you killed around here, you know? And as much as I enjoy being straddled by you... I think I'd be more willing to talk if you weren't sitting on my bladder."

Riku glared, but swung his leg over Axel's side and stood, the gun still trained between the red head's eyes.

"Man," Axel muttered, leaning back against the wall. His face was glistening with cold sweat and there was a small burn on his arm from where the cigarette he'd been smoking had landed when he fell.

"One week ago you filed a missing person's report on your brother. Reno Sinclair. At that point you'd said he'd been missing for over a month. Why wait to report it? The police wondered. That's when we got a hold of your case. We've been after the Organization for a while, since a young boy was abducted. Know a kid named Sora Strife?"

Axel looked up, his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I do," he said. "And maybe I don't."

Riku strode up to the wall and pressed his gun into Axels cheek.

"Whatever you know, tell me. Now." Anger blazed through his eyes, but Axel was a fighter, years in the "Organization" had taught him much, and he wasn't about to go down so easy.

"Fuck you," Axel spat. "I don't think you have to guts."

For an instant something in Riku wavered, but then his hand whipped back and gave a sudden blow to the side of the others head. Axel grabbed at his temple and blood trickled from out between his fingers.

"Hunh," he merely said.

"What." It was not a question.

"Just that... you could've shot me."

"Seeing as I'm looking for information, that wouldn't have done me any good, would it?"

Axel smiled through teeth gritted against the pain.

"True," he said.

"So," Riku said. "Are you going to tell me what I need to know?"

"Nope."

The silver haired teen pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"God dammit," he muttered. "What the hell is it gonna take you to talk?"

"I dunno, what's my motivation?"

Riku looked at his gun and for a minute strongly considered shooting Axel in the foot with it. Then with a sigh, he flung it on the ground.

"Seems like this isn't doing me any good, is it?"

Axel laughed and shifted over to let Riku sit beside him.

"So, why's this kid so important for you to become an Unknown?"

Riku smiled at the word. An Unknown was another word for someone who did not fight crime, nor did they cause it, but, they were still involved some how.

"How'd you guess that he's the reason?"

"Saw it in your eyes."

He turned and met Axel's gaze for an instant. He saw pity there, and pain. A deep immeasurable amount of pain.

"We were best friends. Both came from messed up families. I was an orphan, adopted by this weird rich couple that just wanted to seem charitable but didn't really give a fuck about me. His mom was single, used to have an abusive father, before they escaped. We used to hang out at this park all the time, until one day we were walking home... and well.. Sora'd said that he'd been having this creepy feeling, like someone was following him all night. When we got to my house, he'd asked if I could walk back with him. I was tired and didn't feel like it, so I teased him into going home by himself. That was the last time I saw him.... after that... well... first I tried out the dark side of things, did a lot of drugs, sex, alcohol, the works. After a while I realized feeling sorry for myself wasn't the way to save my friend."

Riku paused and looked down at the pavement between his feet. Axel noticed him drifting and nudged him back on track. Riku took a deep breath, and then began again.

"So I tried to pick my life up, but I found that having turned my back on that world for so long, I couldn't come back. My foster parents were ashamed of me, my friends had all moved on, my teachers judged me, so I dropped out of school for good and started working for a small underground group of Unknowns. After a while I found work with a bigger guy, with more resources, clawed my way to the top and started investigating disappearances all over the country, until I found you."

Axel smiled.

"Quite a story."

Riku said nothing.

For a while they both sat in silence until at last Axel said.

"I've got to go."

Riku sprang to his feet.

"Look, I'm serious, it's almost dusk. If I'm not back they'll come looking for me. If you want more information... then.." Axel took a deep breath. "Seek out a man named Sephiroth. He's got connection everywhere and I know for a fact that he's heavily invested in Us. He'll give you information... for a price of course.... but it will be reliable at least."

Axel turned to go.

"Hey!" Riku called. The red head turned around. "Thanks!"

* * *

"You did WHAT!"

Axel flinched.

"I did what I had to do," he said.

"You could have taken him!" Demyx shrieked, his voice high and his eyes wide.

"I know but-"

Another voice broke in, " Did it ever once cross your mind that you're no good to your brother dead?"

"Shut up Zexion..." Axel mumbled.

"No, because you're not thinking Axel. There's no escape, you know this. You also know that if you get found out, you're not only putting your own life on the line but the lives of myself, Demyx, and whoever else you gave information to. The Organization is untouchable."

"SHUT UP!" Axel slammed his fist down on the table.

Demyx bit his lip and gazed at his palms. He'd never seen Axel so distressed before.

"I've got this, O.K? I've got this!" the red head turned away from them.

"Hunh," Zexion said, getting up. "I can't believe that you're this stupid." he walked away, Demyx trailing behind him.

* * *

Zack watched as Cloud shifted through a few things on his desk and then stood.

"Ready to go?" he asked, shifting his weight off the door frame.

"Yeah," Cloud sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, relax, I'm sure that you'll come up with a lead sometime soon." Zack tried to sound reassuring, but it was difficult. Being a member of SOLDIER had taught him how hopeless some situation really were.

"How're things at headquarters?" Cloud asked, trying to keep his mind off his current case.

"Not too hot," Zack admitted. "We're still looking for Sephiroth. Seems his gone renegade. We've had a few good trails, but they've all gone cold."

"Seems like we've both got problems then."

Zack looked over at Cloud, and was mildly surprised at what he saw. The blond's eyes were lined with dark circles, and his shoulders had a tired droop to them. His gaze was bleary and slightly red.

"Time for a little R&R, I think?"

Cloud looked at him and smiled. "Wish it were that easy."

The two of them exited the building and struck across town. The night air was warm and a light breeze carried the scent of cooking food and harbor water to them. The city had an exciting atmosphere at night. They took the long route through the park and along the waterside. The harbor looked very striking with all of the lights reflected as orbs across the surface.

Zack's apartment was near the harbor district a few streets from the water front. He'd been living in SOLDIER barracks previously, but after he'd made First Class he'd been able to rent his own place. Though before Cloud had been living closer to his work, he'd moved in with Zack about a month ago. Their landlady thought it sweet.

"Thank God, we're here." Cloud threw open the door and collapsed onto their couch. Zack laughed and pushed Cloud's legs off so he could sit.

"Comfy?" Zack asked.

"Hell yes," he said, but it sounded more like, "Hem esh," because his face was currently squished up against the pillow.

"Pfft," Zack snorted, leaning over so that he nearly lying on top of the younger blond. "You can be so adorable, you know that, right?"

"I'm not adorable," Cloud muttered, turning his head so he could look Zack in the eyes.

The raven haired man just shook his head. "If you say so."

"I do."

Zack burst out laughing at the defiant expression on Cloud's face. "You're pouting!" Zack roared.

"Shut up!" he tried to sound angry, but couldn't help joining in the laughter.

Zack looked down at him and smiled, leaning further so that their lips connected. Cloud melted against the contact pressing their lips together more firmly. Then, a knock came at the door. They both groaned.

"I'll get it," Zack said.

Cloud sat up and watched as Zack went and answered the door. He couldn't see who was standing there, but by the expression on Zack's face, it was someone he didn't know.

"Hi, I was wondering if this was where Cloud Strife lives?" The voice belonged to a girl in her teens by the sound of it.

"Yes, this is." Zack's voice was hesitant.

"I have some information for him. I think he'll be very interested to know what it pertains to. You see, the info I have to provide is on a very secretive crime syndicate, called Organization XIII."

* * *

**Hope you like the second chapter! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so those would be much appreciated. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, had a lot going on in school the past few weeks. Anyway. Review, tell me what you think!**


	3. In The Between

**Hey! So, this is chapter three. So far no one has really paid any attention to this story... which makes me slightly disappointed if you can imagine... anyway... enjoy chapter three!**

**Thank you AnyaToya for your gracious review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't  
**

**

* * *

**

"Good work tonight Namime, what you told them will have them hot on the Organization's tail in no time," the man at the computer had his back to them small pale girl. He was typing away furiously, and his single visible eye was narrowed with concentration. The rest of his body was obscured in thick red bandaging and a long, floor length cloak. The pale, blond haired girl named Namine sat behind him with a her ankles crossed and her hands in her lap. Her head was bowed and her eyes closed.

"Why did you tell me to go to Cloud and Zack? Having now heard those things they will both be in grave danger."

"True, but the Organization won't know for some time. And anyway, this is war. Some lives _must_ be sacrificed for the greater good. They are nothing but dirty criminal rats, the lot of them."

Namine pursed her lips and squeezed her fists tight.

"But-" she began. But Diz put up a finger to stop her. He shook his head.

"In time, you'll understand."

Behind them, a door creaked and a figure slipped inside. Only Namine bothered to look up and she offered him a small smile as he approached Diz's chair.

"I went to see Sephiroth. He says he knows a way to get more information."

"How?" Diz asked, obviously interested. Riku didn't respond. Diz got the picture immediately. "Namine, leave." The statement came out as more of a bark, startling the small girl. The excitement in his voice frightened her. It sounded all too familiar to her ears. Quickly, she scrambled from the room without looking back. Diz motioned for Riku to begin.

"Sephiroth says that the Organization is suffering slightly from a break-in in a minor faction a few weeks ago. One of their members fled the scene, as we well know, not to mention Reno's missing, and the filed missing persons report on him. He says they're desperate for new "members" and that they're being a little more reckless in the confusion. We only have a small time frame, a few weeks at most, but there's a chance that I could slip in, and... join up... per say." Riku paused, watching Diz's fingers fly across the keyboard.

"I like the idea, the only question is... how? And at what price did you pay for this incredibly valuable information?"

Riku didn't respond, only fiddle with one of the chains of his vest.

"It doesn't matter."

Diz watched him suspiciously for a minute but then turned back to the glowing monitor in front of him. "Go on," he prompted.

"Well I figure that I have an idea..."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Riku went, W-where?" Namine stammered, her heart was pounding and her voice was raised to a panic stricken pitch.

"You heard me correctly."

"Diz, you don't understand. I wasn't at main headquarters when I left. I was merely what they call a rat. I was a pleasure device to keep payed bosses from mutiny. I wasn't an _actual_ member. You have no idea what it's like. Even if he is able to get information to you... he might.. he might get stuck there!" Namine's voice cracked at the end and she felt tears begin to trickle down the sides of her face.

"What happens, will happen, in war time, some people must be sacrificed."

* * *

Riku never drank, and there was a reason for that. Drinking weakened and dulled the senses, it made ones mind slower to work, slower to make a judgment, any judgment. Now, as he sat at the bar counter, downing what basically amounted to straight vodka, his mind screamed in protest. He winced as he began his fourth or fifth drink that night. Riku's head was starting to feel fuzzy, and his eye sight was beginning to become blurred at the edges.

Finally he finished off the last of his drink and stood. Riku quickly realized that this was a bad idea as the instant he stepped off the bar stool, the room began to spin. He clutched his head, and steadying himself, made his way onto the dance floor. It was important that he attract as much attention to himself as possible while out on the dance floor. He'd been told by Sephiroth that this club was located close to one of the many headquarters of the Organization and was favored as a collecting place.

Everything about Riku tonight screamed desirable. Everything down to the way he'd tied his shoes was aimed to enhancing his body.

Stepping out onto the dance floor, Riku began to let himself sway his hips, let himself loosen up. Instantly he felt eyes on him, and though this normally went against his nature, at the moment it made him slightly more confident as he moved his body more freely. It didn't take long before he felt rough, calloused hands wrapping themselves around his waist.

Looking around through the haze, Riku spotted the man to whom the offending appendages belonged. He was tall and rugged looking with a nasty looking scar on one cheek and one eye covered by an eye patch. Riku pretended to smile drunkenly, or really just grinned stupidly, and danced along with him for a while. The smile on the man's face broadened.

After a few minutes, the man seemed slightly more emboldened and Riku felt the hands begin to wander, their bodies pressing almost flush together. Riku frowned, and pushed against the man's chest lightly. The smile became a grin at this point, as he pressed even closer. Frowning Riku backed up, he followed. Fighting instinct, Riku turned his back and began to exit the bar.

Almost immediately he heard footsteps trailing behind. Riku began to walk faster, in his hazy state, panic was beginning to take over, and he forced himself to fight it and keep walking quickly. Acting as if he hoped to avoid them, Riku turned into a side street, and immediately broke into a run. He heard the footsteps stop following, and he paused for a moment. If he'd had other intentions tonight, he wouldn't have done what he'd done next, and that was lean against the building and relax.

So quickly Riku probably would have had difficulty avoiding the onslaught even if he'd been sober, he found himself pinned to the wall, his face pressed against the brick. Riku felt the air being forced from his lungs and tasted blood in his mouth from he'd bitten the inside of his cheek. He let his breathing escalate, and he struggled to glance from side to side.

"Hold still," a voice commanded. The voice was low and deep, though it carried a slightly airy tone to it. These hands were gloved and his body didn't feel as muscular.

Riku continued to struggle for a moment, kicking his feet out toward his attacker.

"I said, hold still." This time Riku felt the cold touch of a gun to his cheek. Needless to say, this time, he obeyed. Riku felt the hands travel up and down his body and he fought the urge to throw up as they came to his belt and undid the clasp there. The rest would later be a blur in Riku's mind. He remembered the feeling of the cold air touching his skin and how he nearly bit through his lip trying to to scream, or cry. He remembered that they raped him several times, and that there was more than one, before they finally drugged him so he passed out. He remembered the feeling of being absolutely violated and how sick and disgusted it made him feel. He remembered wondering if this had been worth it.

* * *

"See Axel this is what happens when you meddle with the outside, people get hurt!"

Axel cringed at Zexion's harsh words, but they were right of course. The silver haired young man lying torn and bleeding on the bed beside him was proof enough of that. The red head gazed down at his hands. His fingers were long and thin, he flexed them, curling them into tight fists and then unfurling them, over and over and over again. He clenched them and imagined ramming his knuckles into Marluxia's nose. That made him feel a little better.

"Hey guys what's..." Demyx's voice trailed off as he sensed the tension in the room. "Jesus," he said, his tone respectful as he spotted Riku. "Looks like Marluxia's handiwork..."

Zexion nodded curtly.

"Who the hell is he anyway?" Demyx peered curiously over Axel's shoulder, peeking out like Riku was going to turn into a zombie or something.

"This, is the Unknown that Axel spoke to a few days ago."

Demyx gripped Axel's shoulders sympathetically. "Man," he said. "I'm wicked sorry."

Axel shrugged off the touch. "Whatever, it's not like he was anything special to me. I mean, he did jump me in an alley and stick a gun in my face." All the same, as he looked down upon the man he felt extremely guilty for something that probably wasn't even... well _totally_ his fault anyway.

"When do you think he's gonna wake up?" Demyx was now standing directly next to the bed, his expression full of bright, optimistic curiosity, as he examined Riku's motionless body.

"Don't know, could be a while, they hit him pretty hard." Zexion got up and went into the bathroom where they heard him running the water. He came out a minute later carrying a cold soaked cloth in his hand. He placed the cloth on Riku's forehead. "Wonder how the hell he even got caught."

"What do you mean?" Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you _did_ say that he was an unknown didn't you?"

Axel nodded.

"If you think about it then, how did he end up in this situation? No unknown would ever get himself _this_ fucked up anyway. I mean he knew what he was doing around the Organization. The fact that he tracked you down, Axel, is proof enough of that. Seriously, he must have planned this or something because he wouldn't have let this happen to him."

"Are suggesting that he's not here by accident?"

"Yes."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Who would be that fucking stupid?"

"Me. Apparently."

They all whirled around at the abrupt sound of a raspy voice cutting into their conversation.

"How long have you been awake?" Zexion asked.

"Long enough anyway." Riku's eyes were still have closed due to the swelling in his face and it was obvious by the way he was wincing that he was in a lot of pain. "Do you have any water?" he rasped.

Axel nodded and grabbed some water from the bathroom, as he handed it to Riku, their hands brushed. Axel pulled his hand away as if he'd been shocked.

"So then my theory was correct then?"

"Huh?" Riku asked, struggling to sit up.

"My theory, that this wasn't an accident."

"Yep."

Axel suddenly leaned over and pounded his fist on the table. Riku turned sharply to face him.

"Are you a fucking _idiot_?" he asked, his jaw clenched, and his eyes wild.

"Probably."

That only seemed to frustrate the red head more.

"I don't think you understand how god damned serious this is! Do you know how many of us spend most of our lives trying to figure a way to keep from rotting here! And here you are, here on purpose! What the hell drove you to this? I secret sadistic perverted _fantasy_! Or some shit!"

Riku gripped the glass tightly in his hand, gazing at the water sloshing around inside. After a moments heavy silence, he spoke. "You already know the answer to that question."

Axel straightened and thought. Then, CRACK! Riku didn't even drop the glass as Axel's hand came whipping across his face. "You're the just about the biggest douche bag I think I've ever met in my life!" He lifted his hands into the air and stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Demyx asked.

"Hunh," was all Zexion said.

* * *

**AAAAANNNDDD OMIGOD! DONE! WHEW! This took me F-O-R-E-V-E-R to write! Seriously! So. Now Axel and Riku are officially together in the same predicament. And yes. I am tormenting you for not telling you what Namine told Cloud and Zack. Just by the way, I don't know if I want to put Cleon in here as well... hmmm... and what exactly _did_ happen to Reno?**

**Well anyway. I would be most thankful if people reviewed and the like! Thanks for reading anyway... even if you decide to be mean and not like... tell me what I could do better... or anyway... *sniffle***


	4. In The Middle

_Thump. Thump. Thump _**Keep running, just keep running.** _. Thump_** Keep running, just keep running, it's here somewhere, I know it is! **_Thud, crash, patter patter. "Shit." _**Oh no! Run! Go! Oh God! Oh Jesus, here they come, I'm not going to make it. Oh shit, oh- THERE! THERE! RUN DAMMIT RUN FASTER! NO NO NO NO! **_"Gotcha!" _**NO!**

**

* * *

**

The rapid beating of his heart was what woke him, but it was the blinding glare of white lights that kept him awake. The nightmare faded, but the lights did not dim, and his eyes did not fully adjust. They were giving him a headache. He growled, shielding his eyes.

Ouch.

"Good morning sunshine," a voice greeted. The voice dripped with honey. _The better for catching flies with_ he thought.

"Morning," he mumbled back through clenched teeth.

"Boss wants ta' take a look atcha'."

He felt like he could scream.

"Why?"

"Ooh, that's a nasty tone of voice, ain't it? He wants to see how you're progressing dummy."

He rolled over to face the figure on the other side of the glass wall. She smiled at him, and waved enthusiastically.

"Fine."

The shower was not exposed, that was something. When he'd first arrived they'd send someone in to stand in the bathroom whenever he had to pee, or shower, or shave, or whatever. Not anywhere private to think, or to... masturbate. Nothing! He'd never _ever_ wanted to know what it felt like to live in a zoo, but here he was, in a fucking zoo.

They trusted him more now though. Enough to allow him the bathroom for privacy. Some people, he knew, had whole private rooms with no security camera's or anything, except for two small windows. Maybe he would gain their trust enough to earn one of those. They'd removed the tracking device, luckily, or else The Organization would have come for him a long time ago.

_Ready as I'll ever be_ he thought, examining himself in the mirror.

"All set?" she asked, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. He nodded, and she went to the door to unlock it. She slipped quickly inside, and he turned his back to her. _Like an animal to slaughter_, he thought cynically. _How humiliating_. He felt the handcuffs click into place.

"Done now silly," she said, and for a second he seriously considered head butting her.

"How'd an idiot like you end up here?" he'd asked on the first day.

"How does anyone end up anywhere?" she'd replied.

"Well, that depends what you mean seeing as I got into The Organization by being raped, so."

She'd given him a look that was weighted with a feeling that he didn't like, one that made him a bitter jittery in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on," she gave the handcuff's a harsh tug. He followed after her, but grudgingly. He didn't like the feeling of being lead, or really _pulled_ anywhere, least of all when handcuffed and therefor vulnerable. _If I ever get the chance, I'm smacking her, I swear._ He smiled to himself.

The complex, he'd noted on one of his rare trips outside his "room" (cell), seemed to have a set up crossed between a hospital and an office building. The ground floor was a reception area, which he'd only seen once since being here. The basement floors were set up in blocks that were lettered from A-H. His cell was in block F, where they kept prisoners, well more like subjects , who needed monitoring, but were not dangerous enough to be considered maximum security worthy. Maximum security subjects were kept in block G, block H was the research area, which also doubled as an exercise gym. The rest of the blocks going backwards from F possessed less and less security until you reached "permanent resident housing" in block A.

The upper levels were arranged like a office might be, there were a total of six floors to the building, but he'd only seen two of them so far. Floor number 1 had a cafeteria (he knew this because sometimes his "caregivers" or "attendees" talked about the crappy food there) and cubicles. Floor 2 was a technologies lab where they developed micro chips. He wasn't sure what the rest of the floors held.

"We're here Silly." She whacked him on the back for emphasis.

He turned to glare at her, but she pushed him through the elevator doors before he could say anything.

One of these days she was going to get it, this least favorite of attendees. They just _had_ to send Little Miss Sunshine, didn't they?

The top floor was decorated plainly, it seemed to be made of large auditorium spaces and private offices, he wondered what they did in those auditoriums.

The bosses office was near the end. The door was a stained cherry red color, and the nameplate was a well polished brass, but possessed no name. "Corporate Managing Officer" the plate read. He wondered if that was a made up title, or not.

She knocked on the door, this sort of weird dainty knock, where she stood on her toes and stuck out her tongue.

"HEEELLLOOO!" she called.

"Come in," a voice said. There was something eerily familiar about that voice. Something that he didn't like. Something that he _really_ didn't like. Something that he hadn't recognized in a long, _long_ time. Something that reminded him of nights spent wrapped in, in what? Something _warm_, something _breathing_, something terribly _human_.

The door opened, well _she_ opened it really, but he was daydreaming, so to his unfocused mind it seemed like the door swung open of it's own accord, and then he was _inside_ the office, and there was...

and there was...

and there was...

_Goddamn cock-sucking pussy space alien motherfuckers_, he thought rather eloquently. What he _said_ wasn't nearly as well thought.

"Yo.."

That smile, that smile was so... so fucking _evil_. Like a cat gazing on something tasty. Like motherfucking _lion_ gazing on something tasty.

"Reno."

* * *

Axel wanted so badly to _hate_ Riku right now. He just wanted to _smack_ that little ungrateful bastard. This place, was the worst place that anyone could end up. He wasn't _any_ help here. None. What did he think he was _doing?_ Axel drew in a deep breath through his teeth, and then stopped pacing. He had better shit to do than this. No use stressing over it _now_. It was too late, he might as well do something_ productive_.

_Like what?_ he thought. _Xemnas (Mansex) has forbidden you to leave the compound since your little... mishap with the missing persons report. So what now?_ Axel resumed pacing. _I could always go to Castle Oblivion and search there. There has to be **something** there... something.. anything in that huge library..._ He decided, Castle Oblivion, and if that failed, maybe he could phone in a favor to Sephiroth.

_Something's going on out there, something strange... something's changing, there's..._ but he couldn't decide what was different. _Something in the crime syndicate_. Everyone was feeling it. Xemna's mood, though normally sadistic and evil, had become even more so as of late, and there were more people around than before, more trading going on. Axel shifted uncomfortably, more _people_ being traded. They'd had a "member" _sold_ the other day. A girl by the name of Selphie had been sold to another "business". There was a low buzz around the whole place, the buzz that comes with an onslaught of juicy rumors, and Zexion was spending more and more time away from the others. He'd even been permitted to not work one night, which was something that _never_ happened.

_What the fuck is going **on** here?_

_

* * *

_

God**damn** Riku's head hurt. He felt like he was suffering from a bad hangover, except ten times worse. It was more like someone had run over his head with a car, and then tried to suffocate him, and then had drugged him till' he'd OD'ed. It _sucked_.

"You doin' alright?" Demyx asked. He'd been spending a lot of time in the room since that first day. Something which both amused and irritated Riku.

Riku shook his head, "I ache... bad."

Demyx had the actual gall to _laugh_, which made Riku want to _punch_ him. "It's not funny!" he said.

"Well, to be truthful, it is. I hurt all the time," Demyx said. Instantly Riku felt bad for being angry, he'd forgotten all about how Demyx never came in after it was dark, he was always... always at "work" then.

"Sorry," Riku mumbled.

"Don't be," Demyx's voice was surprisingly sober, though it still carried a note of optimism. "Once they've given you a week to recover, you'll be out there too..." his voice was a whisper.

"What's it like?" Riku asked.

Demyx smiled, but it was a sad, knowing smile. "Awful."

"What do you do, how does it work?"

"Always asking questions, aren't you?"

_Yeah, well, you're always Mr. Optimistic so..._

"I don't think _I_ should be the one to tell you," Demyx shrugged, a brighter look returning to his face.

"Why?"

"No reason. I just think that there are people who would do a better job. I'm too soft, ya' know? I'll probably sugar coat the truth without meaning to."

Riku nodded, he could accept that.

His head still hurt. He wondered when they'd ask him to start. How would this work, would people request him? What kind of people would..? He stopped, he didn't want to think about yet. He _wouldn't_ think about it. He _refused_.

Instead he asked, "So, what's up between you and Zexion?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you're always together, and... well... I see the way you look at each other, and , Zexion is so much more _gentler_ with you."

"I guess you could say that we're "together", but it's really not quite like that... it's more like a comfort thing. You _need_ someone to erase the pain, and the mental scars, even if they can't erase the physical ones."

"People hurt you?"

"Sometimes."

"Do _you_ have any scars?"

Demyx didn't say anything, but instead lifted back his sleeve. Riku felt hot, angry tears sting his eyes.

_That is so **FUCKED UP!**_ his brain screamed.

Demyx's arms had three long bright red scars _gouged_ into them. They were just lines, but they were long and jagged and _red_, and it was obvious that the cuts had run deep. He then lifted up his shirt to reveal a severe burn, just above his nipple and an X shaped scar over his navel.

"I have a couple others, but these are the worst. You should see Xigbar, he doesn't work anymore because someone once _gouged out his eye_ and he has _nasty_ scar on his face."

Riku suddenly felt violently _sick_. "Shit," he muttered.

"There are a couple kids here as young as twelve."

Riku put a hand to his mouth, and jolted out of the bed, promptly emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Demyx came and put a hand on his back as Riku stood and washed his mouth in the sink.

"It's okay, I threw up once or twice in the first week too."

"I forgive Axel for being so pissed now. What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"It was really only a matter of time though, right? No one gets heavily invested in The Organization without becoming a member. Trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think someone like Zexion got involved?"

"Are you saying he wasn't just.. caught?"

"Well, no one in the main faction is really just _caught_."

"What..?"

"Well, not everyone, but they have to really like you for that to happen."

_Great, so they like me, what the fuck does that mean?_

"It's almost four, I should go..."

"Okay..."

Demyx took one look back in the room as he left, and Riku looked away in surprise. Demyx had looked... afraid.

* * *

Leon had always hated messing around with cops, they were _far_ too much trouble for his liking. They were always asking unnecessary questions about where he got the information, how and where he'd caught who, had he been lifting evidence, _again?_ And always in that stupid patronizing tone, too. Cloud he didn't mind so much. He was better than other Police Chiefs, as he'd been an Unknown too... once. But, he also understood that Leon's information wasn't always... fairly won.

He regretted that Cloud had become an "honest man" as he'd been an excellent person to work with in their... particular line of business, whether legal or not. But, then he just _had_ to go and meet that friggin' SOLDIER member, and then their days of casual fucks and bathroom stall bj's had been over.

He ran a hand through his hair, and prepared himself for the awkward encounter that was about to happen. The door creaked open and Cloud stepped through the frame and into his office. He didn't notice Leon right off, but had been aware from the time he'd approached the door that someone was inside. He'd also determined from the moment he opened the door that the person inside was no threat, so when Leon cleared his throat to alert Cloud of his presence, the blond did not jump or even react really, except for a slight flicker of his eyes, which traveled immediately to where Leon was sitting behind Cloud's desk.

"Leon," he said.

"Cloud," Leon nodded. "I came to give you the documents you requested on the Sinclairs, I think you'll recognize the older brother, maybe you don't remember his name, but we worked with him when we were just starting out."

Cloud frowned and took the manila file from the scarred warrior's hands. He opened it and the picture of the red haired man startled him.

"That Reno?" he asked, looking up. "I wasn't sure when I heard the report, he's been missing for so long."

"Yeah, that Reno, thought that's why you asked."

"No.. I just..." Cloud shook his head. This was messed up, Reno had been missing for a long time. Since he'd been a Turk.. since... wow. "I try not to think of... of before."

"Yeah, I can tell." Leon smiled. "You're not the first one. The Turks were once the most powerful group of Unknowns, and then you little SOLDIER wanna be came along and we met in... where?"

"Radiant Garden, fuck it's been a while."

"Doesn't this bring the skeletons out of the closet?"

Cloud flipped through the file a bit more and found the page on the younger Sinclair.

"I didn't even know Reno _had_ a brother."

"Me either," Leon said, frowning. "But, I did a bit of digging and found out that Axel and Reno have different father's they just share the same mother. Reno lived at the house for only a short time after Axel was born. He ran away when Axel was about six, which means Reno was something like.. twelve. Which sounds about right. I met him when we were thirteen, both runaways, starting out as FreeRunners, and then later Unknowns. You were sixteen when we met you right, and you were in SOLDIER for only about a year after that..."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah.. so did you get why Axel and Reno got involved with something like The Organization?"

Leon nodded. "Yup. It seems that their mom wasn't very good at picking men since Reno's father ran out on her when she became pregnant and the second one blew all their money on a Heroin addiction. Reno was kidnapped when he unearthed something on a job that pulled him a little too deep, that, I found out from Tseng, who, by the way, is working for Rufus now."

"The young cybernetics research tycoon?"

"The same. Anyway, as far as I can tell, Axel's dad sold him to The Organization for money to feed his drug addiction. His mother reported him missing, but nothing was ever found and they pronounced him a runaway. Apparently she's never stopped hoping to hear from either of her sons..."

"That's..."

"Pathetic and tragic, these things always are..."

"Still..."

"Yeah..."

They lapsed into an awkward silence.

"I have to go," Leon stood. Cloud nodded, motioning for him to exit out the window.

"Thanks for the info."

"Sure thing, anytime. I want to stop this just as badly as you do you know."

"Yeah, but you're the battle harden warrior, I'm the SOLDIER wanna be, remember?"

Leon laughed, but it was dry and forced. "We do are best, right?"

"With what we have," Cloud sighed.

And then, Leon was gone.

* * *

"STOOP!" Sora screamed. "STOP!"

The man loomed over him, a foreboding presence. "You like that you little bitch? Yeah?" he asked, the knife cut into Sora's arm, and the blood spilled down into his palm, where he felt it's warmth.

"Nooo," he moaned. "Stop! Please!" He was crying, though he wished that he weren't. The tears were hot and they tasted salty as they flowed into his open mouth.

The man thrust deep into the boy, twisting the knife further in as he did. Sora _screamed_.

"STOP!" The shriek came out high and panicky. It was the scream of someone who feared for their life. "STOP!"

"You want me to stop little bitch, then moan for me. Tell me how much you want my _cock_, you little slut."

Sora cried out as the man thrust into him again, the knife penetrating with the man's dick.

"Please fuck me! I want it hard!" Sora said, but he was whimpering, the words were slurred, and the man was dissatisfied.

"Tell me how much you want me, _whore."_

"Please fuck me with your nice big cock," Sora said, and he felt sick, he felt as though his stomach might just shrivel up into itself. "I want you inside me," he said, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

"Open your eyes and I'll gladly grant your request."

Sora shook his head and immediately regret his decision.

"Wrong answer _slut._ OPEN YOUR GOD DAMNED EYES YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE!" The knife slashed, and Sora shrieked again, his eyes flying open. He forced himself to keep them that way.

"That's a good little slut, what a good little whore you are," the man positively _crooned_, and once again Sora felt sick.

The Man began _fuck_ him and the whole time Sora looked at the Man's face and the whole time saw without seeing, looked, but nothing registered, and though his body responded and he came, Sora _felt_ nothing. Nothing.

* * *

**OMG Sora abuse! I'm so sooorrryyy! Yeah, it hurt me to write that, but I felt like their needed to be more action in this chapter... sorry for not updating in so long. Wow this chapter has a lot of words... I'm rather impressed with myself.. Anyway.. Please review, helpful criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
